He's a lady
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: Jung Woo has a problem; after accidently getting involved in a fight with supernatural beings he is wisked to Aflea, a school for fairies.
1. preludge

Disclaimer: We (I and MistressCoCoLoVeR)own nothing. Such a pity…

He's a Lady

Jung Woo Im slinked down the sidewalk sipping on a peach smoothie with a look of contentment on his usually solemn poker-face blank one. He ran a slender hand through his light, shoulder length, honey-wheat colored hair out of his dreamy cornflower blue eyes. Jung Woo was in a good mood; because nothing bad or annoying had happen to him so far. No gang leader bullies trying to beat the snot out of him. No Pretty Boy fan club stalking him to take his picture and God only knows what else. Jung Woo shuddered as he remembered what those crazy girls did and what lengths they went to just to get his gym shorts. He was also able to feed his dog 'Doggy' in peace with no interruptions; he also bought a cute new hat The Rave that was multicolored with two puffballs on top sticking out on either side. He even dressed a little more suggestive today because of his happy mood. He wore very low-slung black hip hugger jeans with rips in various places like the knees, upper thighs, calf's, and back pockets. He showed off his toned but somewhat soft belly in a form-fitting, midriff, forest-green, sleeveless sweater. A light jet-black trench-like coat was thrown over his petite but extremely tall frame. His chunky paint splattered combat boots crunched over the earth softly. Dark green sunglasses were perched on top of his head. Jung Woo signed as thought that nothing can ruin his mood…

Boy, was he wrong…

A block away from where Jung Woo is

Bloom landed with a solid 'thunk' on the hard and cold sidewalk. The fiery red head looked around where she landed. As she took in her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she wasn't in her home or anywhere near home. The dragon fire fairy tried to swallow the panic that was rising in her. People were walking passing her staring at her like she was an alien and speaking in a strange foreign language. Tears filled her dark blue eyes as she started letting the panic attack take over. The fairy was still upset and confused about her feelings. Brandon had lied to her or should she say Prince Skye. She didn't know and didn't at the moment as tried to get her bearings and find out where she was at. The fire pixie stumbled on to her wobbly legs and took a deep breath. She started walking towards a deserted looking park so she could gather her thoughts when something from behind knocked her face first into the grass.

"Awwww! Wittle fairy fall down and got a boo boo? Ha! Get up you annoying little goody two-shoes and give up the Dragon Fire!!" growled the all-familiar ice witch. As Bloom spat out some dirt and leaves she chanced a glance behind her and saw the three Trix sisters in their menacing glory. People screamed and scattered as the witches loomed forward. Bloom knew she was in for it. She only had half of her power and had no back up. She was screwed.

"Bite me, Icy! I will never give up the Dragon Fire to you!" Bloom sneered. She made up her mind. If she was going to go down she was going to go down fighting. She concentrated the last of her energy into transforming and dropped into a fighting stance. The witches roared and rushed at her. Bloom just blew a piece of hair out her eyes and said simply, "Bring it."

Stella

The moon and sun princess paced back and for in her dorm room worried sick about Bloom. 'Dang it! Why did she have to leave? That's it! I'm going after her!' she decided to herself. The princess chanted a quick spell so she could find Bloom and convince her to come back to Alfea.

Jung Woo

_Aw, I knew it was too good of a day._ Jung Woo thought as he watched four women fighting after coming around the corner, _three against one, that isn't very fair_. Rolling up his sleeves while he approach the fight. The one with long brown hair had delivered a solid jab to the redhead's jaw while the black haired girl with the curls sent out a solid kick to the ribs of the girl. The redhead reeled away and fell against a wall, there she slowly slid down to the ground out like a light.

The one with the long white hair in a pony tail said something, but it was lost on Jung Woo while he cracked his knuckles. The girls noticed him, he just smirked.

"If came looking for a fight, you found one." _Why did I just say that?_ He thought. The one with black, curly hair shrugged and shot a bolt of electricity at him. He was rocketed backwards onto his back, the force of impact was so sever it shatter the asphalt on the street.

**_You can help her._**

_I'm hearing things_, he thought, or at spoken. He couldn't quite tell if he was dead or a live at this point. _I wonder when will I see that bright light?_

**_You have the power to revolutionize the universe, you can help her. Only believe in yourself._**

_Riiiggggghhhhttttt…__ Okay, I usually don't interfere with other people's business but I'll help if maybe if I grow wings or something._

**_Get up and help her!_**

_Yes, ma'am!_

Jung Woo felt something odd happen, his body tingled with an unusual static while it rose from the creator, looking down he saw that clothes from before were gone and replaced with a white skirt that seem to sparkle, between that and the white shirt that same sparkle was a belt with a heart shaped belt buckle with a white stone in the center.

_The hell…? I was kidding! Why did have to be a skirt you could have at least give me some pants! AI look more like a girl than those stupid gang leader punk accuse of being, _Jung Woo griped to himself.

He also felt something on his back, something like a pair of wings. The boy turned fairy heaved a long suffering sigh and got ready to fight.

_Round two!_

He noticed another girl, a blond in a golden outfit with fairy wings, was defending the redhead. He took off at full speed, his body operated on auto-pilot while his mind try to make sense of this.

He reared a foot when he landed behind the blacked haired woman that shocked him, he swung his leg in a crescent kick with all of his strength. He could hear a loud snap upon impact, he also watch the girl fall as if in slow motion. He watched the one brown haired girl became wide eyed, she had screamed what possibly be the girl's name was.

The brown hair girl teleport over to the black haired girl's side, but he was focused on the white haired one now as she kept attack the blond and the redhead. Jung Woo watch the scenery changed, he found himself before the white haired girl. He got a good, hard look into the woman's cold blue eyes.

The brown haired girl shouted something, she was holding the black haired girl up.

"ICY!"

Jung Woo let loose a mighty punch that nailed the white haired woman, Icy, he believes. She snapped something while holding her broken nose before disappearing.

The other two woman disappeared too, leaving him and the two girls that have been attack.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he saw their inquisitive faces he wonder if they could speak Korean at all. He felt a sense of lose of power, looking down he saw he was back into his normal clothes. When the blond pressed her finger to his forehead he was left confused for a moment.

"Can you understand me now?" The blond asked. Jung Woo was in a state of shock, he nodded slowly. "That's good, Bloom are you okay?" She turn her head to the redhead.

"Yeah," the redhead, Bloom, slowly got up. "I'm fine. Thank you very much for helping us, miss?"

_She thinks I'm a miss! Should I let them keeping thinking I'm a she? I wanna know what this all about so I'll play along until I'm satisfied and find what the hell I transformed into a few minutes ago, _Jung Woo thought. "Err… Tae Yeon Im, may I ask you what is happening here?"

"I would tell you everything but there's a small problem that must be taken care of," Stella said. "If you want to know what's happening, please come along."

The Blond held out a hand, Jung Woo was curious of what was happening. He reluctantly took her hand before the entire scenery vanished, he felt like loosing his lunch while a vast array of colors flew passed him. When it was over he landed onto something soft.

"Welcome to Alfea," Stella said. "The school for fairies."

AN: You know the drill. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 1

He's a lady.

Chapter 1: Oh! I feel like a Woman…

Earth Realm

The wind blew a slight breeze as local hoodlum and all around feared gang leader Ghoon-hahm Che stride down the cracked sidewalk. He was stressed and irate about his botched date with Que-Min. '_How dare that bitch think my feelings aren't real! I've pined after all these year and you would think someone would be flattered that they've held a candle for you that long,_' Ghoon-hahm grouched to himself. The gangster barely controlled himself from walking up to some random asshole and punched them in the face. As he walked down the street he started to realize where he was going. He was going to visit his favorite punching bag to release some stress.

As the super tough gang leader made his was to his favorite punching bag's apartment he didn't notice a blind light flash to his far right in the middle of park for a second and disappear…

-Some random café -

Tae tied the checkered scarf around her slim neck and planted her hat snuggly on her head. She was in the bathroom of a café fixing herself up and touching up her make to look cute for her boyfriend Ga-Woon. Kun had came along too and yelled at her for being late again. The short shorts fitted her slim figure nicely with her flannel shirt. She exited the restroom and walked up to her beau and planted herself on his lap. He blushed and hugged her close. They notice as Kun let out a snort and cut his eyes at them. He kept his jealousy at bay but one of these days he will not be able to control himself then reach and kiss…

"Kun! Kun. Kun!" the uber cute Tae yelled as she snapped her fingers in his face. She was staring at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern. "I was calling you for the last few seconds. I need to use your phone so I can call Jung Woo to come hang out with us," she demanded

"Wha!? You're not inviting that weirdo to hang with us Tae!" creeched Ga-Woon with annoyance on his face.

"Oh really, hmmmmmmmmm! So you want me to get up and leave because if you don't want my cousin here you don't want me either! You invite Kun along, so why can't I invite Jung Woo?" seethed his fiery girlfriend.

"Oh alright then! Sheesh. The little snot can be come with us. Just don't leave," Ga-Woon buckled. Kun snorted at his friend's weakness and hand over his phone. He didn't feel like dealing with the weird pretty boy but he didn't feel like hearing Tae's mouth anymore either.

As Tae started to dial Jung Woo's number she stopped mid-way and a strained and confused look crossed her face for a second then she off the feeling before she continued dialing again. For just one second it felt like someone very important in their life's was missing. They all shook off the feeling and waited for Jung Woo to answer his phone…

A abandoned garage.

"Stupid pixie bratty loser!" Icy shouted as she focused on repairing her nose, it has been bent into an awkwardly position. "I hate them! I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL!"

Darcy was growing tired of her sister's screaming, "Will you be quite?"

"I'm sorry," Stormy said while she fought back a few tears. "But it hurts."

"Not you, the one that wines worse than a wounded dragon." Darcy finished the makeshift sling for her youngest sister. "The one that suggested that we should follow Bloom to earth and trying to take the Dragon Fire than and there."

"Yeah, and it would have worked if it weren't for that stupid pixie that showed up." Icy said after finally managing to straightening her nose, all that time practicing bone mending class really paid off. "Now there are another goody two shoes to tend with."

Darcy sat down on the hood some a badly rusted out Volkswagen beetle, she was trying to think this out. Another fairy means another enemy to fight, making the score fairies 6, witches 3.

"We're out numbered now," Darcy said. "And since we've been kicked out of Cloud Tower, none of us can rally the troops sort of speak."

"Why would we," Stormy asked while rubbing her aching arm. "Those witches were useless. They couldn't even get to a few pixies at the hex club."

"They were just cannon fodder," Icy spun around and faced her two sisters. "Useless for the cause. Besides that we would have to share our powers with them."

"Lord forbid you want to do th-" Stormy was cut off by a sharp pain; Icy's cold, vice-like grip was now at the fracture point of her arm.

"What was that?" Icy demanded. "What did you say?"

Without warning Icy was sent reeling back, her nose had been impacted by Darcy's punch. She stumble backwards, tripping upon a old, empty toolbox that scratch up her legs and fell completely onto her back. Darcy slammed a foot onto her sister's throat while leaning down. "Don't ever do that again."

Icy threw Darcy off, while catching her breath she glared at Stormy. How can she defend _**her**_, she's not even truly blood related.

Alfea

Jung Woo sat on the bed with a glazed look of curiosity and indifference while he watch the blond use some kind of magic on the redhead, Bloom as he found her name to be. He waited semi-patiently, the blond finished up than sat down at a vanity mirror (which there seems to be a lot of). "Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry," Bloom said. "It slipped my mind to tell you about your powers."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Jung Woo rubbed the back of his neck. "After getting viciously beaten you tend to forget thing. So now tell me, what is going on. I'm tired and hungry," the pretty '_girl_' deadpanned.

"My, aren't you a little rude." Stella said.

"Don't mind her," Bloom said. "You see, this is a school for fairies in another dimension than earth called Magix. We can send you back if you want but I think you should at least stay for a tour."

Maybe this tour will give me some answers and then I can go back and get 'Doggy', He thought. "I'll take the tour if you answer me this; who were those girls?"

"They were the Trix sisters, they're from Cloud Tower," Bloom said. "A school devoted to teaching witches. For some reason they're targeting me and this power I have called the Dragon Fire."

'_Is she going to tell me her life story now?_' Jung Woo yawned while rubbing a temple.

"Oh and by the way," Stella said. "If anyone asks, you accidentally transformed and was teleported here and that we found you." Stella said.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why?" The confused teen asked. He was getting weirded out and these fairies were still mistaking him for a girl.

"Because we're on academic-probation," Bloom said with a ting of depression.

"You see I kind of attacked a princess that I thought was a witch and got my friends in trouble."

"Well, what do you're friends do? Hold her down or something?" Jung Woo asked.

"No, they just snuck in. They weren't even near me when that happened."

"Okay, I'm confused here. Why are your friends paying the same punishment you are if you weren't involved?"

"We ask ourselves that too," Stella asked. She sat down next to Bloom and tries to comfort her. "It's best not to anger anyone with a better position than you."

'_Whoever runs this school, sounds like a real prick_' Jung Woo sighed to himself.

"Can I ask you one thing before we take a tour?" Stella said while heading towards the door leading both Bloom and Jung Woo towards the door. "May I ask where you are from?"

"Korea," Jung Woo said a little warily. "Why?"

"Well," Stella said while opening the door. "It's not every day you see a fairy with angel wings."

"Huh? Wait a second. Fairy? That can't be possible because-" Jung Woo started was interrupted by three other girls crashing through the door.

TBC….

AN: Well, Ghoon-hahm's gang and Que-min will make an appearance in the next chapter. Jung Woo will take his tour and meet the other WinX girls and start to have a secret crush on one of them. The Red Fountain boys stop by too and Riven is smitten with Jung Woo who he thinks is a chick. Will Jung Woo ever get around to telling them he is a dude or will he let things lye for a while? Only one-way to find out, R&R!!! Later.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! I'm so glad that Millie and me get reviews from you thoughtful reviewers. You guys make it happen. So keep on reviewing. So as to not to cause anymore confustion, do you guys want me and Millie to make a fact and info chapter along with the new chapter? I'll be glad to do it. No reviewer response this chapter. I'll do it with the fact sheet in the next chapter if you want.

Disclaimer: MistressCoCoLoVeR: We own nothing. (sob sob!)

Chapter 2: You make me feel like a natural Woman…

Jung Woo's Apartment

Hours had pasted on earth and Jung Woo's cousin walked up the creaky steps to her little cousin's Jung Woo's apartment with hot steaming food. Her mother had made crab marinade with rice and a carbonated beverage of his liking. Tae was worried about her little cousin. He hadn't answered his phone all day and hadn't come by her house like he usually does either. So when her mother presented her with the errand of bring her slacker cousin food she took it without complaint. She now knocked on his door waiting for him to answer; when he didn't she used her key to open the door.

"Jung Woo! Jung Woo! Get out here! I brought you some grub," Tae announced as she ventured further into the house. When she didn't her no reply Tae started to get more worried.

She walked into the small apartment and place the food on the coffee table and went toward the back room where Jung Woo slept. Tae searched the entire tiny apartment but didn't find hide nor hair of her enigmatic cousin. Tae gave up and scribbled down a note about stopping by and how Jung Woo should heat his food and to call her ASAP. The young woman place the food and note down on the table so Jung Woo could easily spot it and exited the apartment, locking the door on her way out.

What she didn't notice was the shadow that was following her on the way to her home…

Down a couple of Streets with the Yi Won Gang. An hour earlier.

Down in the shady part of the city you could spot a tall and rustic hotel building with white stucco walls. In side these wall on the top floor of the hotel you could hear shout, slurs of drunken words, laughter, and bad singing. In room 608 was where the Yi Won gang was. Currently, Ghoon-hahm's gang was trying to cheer him up without much success. Everyone was doing their own thing. Dar Jay was at the karaoke machine belching out sour and off key not to stupid songs; while Jin Lee and Yeong Joon were making out in a corner grossing out homophobes Dar Jay and Ju Yoo; and finally Ju Yoo, Won Hee and various other were sitting around playing cards. Ghoon-hahm had had enough; he would go crazy if he didn't punch something to relieve his stress. He knew the perfect person to take out his stress and hopefully he was home now. Que-Min was making him go crazy. The Yi Won gang leader stood and said goodbye to his members and headed for Jung Woo's place. When he arrived at the dipstick's place he saw the little poof lock his door and head down the steps. Ghoon-hahm noted with a snorted that Jung Woo's hair was shorter and he was wearing girl cloths. H_eh__ should have known the little fairy dabbled in drag. Fucking queer. He makes me sick_, Ghoon-hahm mused as he stalked his prey.

Ghoon-hahm got tired and impatient after following the boy for half an hour so he walked up to the pretty boy blonde and grabbed him by the shoulder. The said 'boy' let out a high-pitched yelp and spun around not noticing the fist heading toward 'his' face.

Alfea

Jung Woo looked at the three girls who just fell down, a black haired girl with ponytails, a girl with short violetish red hair and a very lovely brunette with clear milk chocolate skin made up the trio.

"Bloom," the brunette said while trying to get out of the pile up. "I was so worried about you."

"Flora don't wor-" Bloom was caught up in a lung-crunching hug. "Flora, I can' t breath."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

_How long is this reunion is going to last?_ Jung Woo said as he stood to one side. He watched the violet redhead dust her self off while the raven haired on silently chewed everything in existence out. _If I ask who they are I might be treated to some kind of seminar._

"What would posse you to do something so irrational and illogical," the Violetish redhead said. She spoke with a twinge of British accent and a hint of intelligences.

"I.. It was my fault that you guys got in trouble, I was my mistake," Bloom said. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be expelled after this year."

"It's not your fault," Stella comforted the redhead while leaving Jung Woo a little bewilder. Whoever this dean was, s/he's got some kind of vice grip stronghold on these people. That's when everybody's eyes came to him, "excuse me, this is Tae she helped Bloom and I on Earth."

_I think this is a good time to tell them I'm not a girl. On second thought, I'll wait until they tell me what's going on but until then I'll just let them keep on thinking I'm a girl. Because I may be dense at times, but I'm not suicidal. If what I have just seen a few moments back was just a sample of what they can really do then five against little old me would be a light exercise to them, _He thought as he waved meekly. "Hi."

"This is Tecna," Stella gestured towards the violetish redhead. "Musa," The raven-haired tomboy. "And Flora," the brunette smiled and gave a small wave. Jung Woo nodded with a slight smile.

"Can I ask, when does the tour starts?" He said with his usual monotone voice.

"I'm sorry to take up your time miss," Flora said. "I'll take you around campus if you want."

"Alright," Jung Woo said. He quietly followed the brunette out the door as the others gathered around Bloom.

"Okay, what's up with the disappearing act," musa placed it bluntly. "You could have gotten us into more trouble than before."

"I'm.. I-I," Bloom wiped away a tear that had escaped. "It was my involvement, you guys are in this situation because of me."

"Bloom," Stella said. "It's **NOT** your fault, okay. It was Sky-Brandon-whoever he is fault."

"Whatever," Musa said while turning her back on the group. "Just don't try anything that stupid again."

_Red fountain_

"Arg! Why isn't she picking up?" Riven snapped as he waited at the phones, he soon gotten an answering service and left a message. "Yeah, Darcy. This is Riven, your now former boyfriend, if you think ditching me and playing not there is cute that play that game on someone else!"

He slammed down the phone repeatily. Than pounded away at it until there was basically a pile of twisted plastic and metal attached to wall.

"You stressed, man?"

Riven turn to see Prince Sky's squire, Brandon, standing a bit away from him. "What's it to you?"

"Just you been acting strange since Darcy stopped talking to you," Brandon said. _A lot more than usual._

Riven shrugged as he left the squire, the angsty teen wondered where would the witch could be and one answer came to mind. She could be tormenting fairies, at Alfea.

_Alfea_

"This is the courtyard of Alfea," Flora said while gesturing towards the large and open area of the campus. "And that's basically the tour, sorry if it was a bit boring."

"That's alright," Jung Woo said. "It wasn't boring." _She's a pretty nice girl. She looks kind of like an Earth Goddess or something along those lines._ He felt a small blush come on; he fought it down a little as he looked over the area.

"Excuse me," a voice caught their attention. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jung Woo turn around to see a brown hair woman with the most sour look in history, present and future to be. Well, besides whenever Ghoon-hahm glared at for even looking in his direction. He shivered at the sight of the hideous expression but manage to keep his nerve about himself. _Think fast_, "I'm a new exchange student, Tae Yeon Im." He bowed but he must have made a wrong move, the sour woman just gotten more sour.

"I want to see you in Ms. Faragonda's office ASAP." The woman said before walking away.

"Don't mind her," Flora said. "She's like that to all students."

"I wonder how many people quite school or commit suicide," Jung Woo said.

"Too many."

"Wha?! I was joking." Jung Woo stated as he became very nervous but didn't show it on his face. He never let his enemies see him and he wasn't going to now.

_Ms Faragonda's office_

Ms. Faragodna lean back in her chair as she went through some paperwork, placing some into the trash compactor. The door opened but she didn't bother to look up, she already knew it was one of her subordinates. "Excuse me, but a fairy claiming to be an exchange student named-"

"Tae Yeon Im," Ms. Faragonda said. "I know already, she's who she says she is. I have her paperwork right here in this pile," she patted the tall stack of papers to illistrate her point. "She's a special case, do treat her with more respect than you show Bloom."

"Yes ma'am," her subordinate said before leaving. Ms. Faragonda removed the small recording disk in her all seeing crystal ball, replacing it with a fresh disk before throwing the used one straight into the trash.

_Outside the office_

"You check out," The sour faced woman snapped. "But I am watching you, _Tae Yeon Im._ I'll send someone with your dorm information when one is opened up.

_Man, the rod up her butt must be up there pretty far. Maybe she just needs a colonic,_ Jung Woo thought as he walked away. Turning the corner he almost collided with some guy with spiky hair that was a strange deep, deep off purple colour.

"Hey, watch it." He snapped while turning around.

The forever-oblivious Jung Woo just got up and started walking away not even acknowledging the guy beside him whom he knocked over. Jung Woo wasn't in a mood for idle chitchat. Trying to walk away but the guy stepped in front of him.

"Hold on, I noticed you from the courtyard while driving in." He said while following the young boy turn fairy, "and I was wondering what's your name?"

"Ms. Not interested," Jung Woo said while ducking down a hall, his follower kept on his tail.

"I recently became free again," he said. "And you caught my eye."

"Aw, thanks but no thanks. Because really, I couldn't care less; I couldn't care less," Jung Woo simpered in a fake breathless voice as he rolled his eyes while heading towards Stella's room. The man finally stopped following the spunky kid, a smile crossed the man's face.

_She's pretty feisty, more so than Darcy. Plus she's cuter too. With her shinny blond hair and tight petite figure. She's pretty tall too. _

He laughed lightly as he walked off, he'll get to know who that girl is. Or else his name isn't Riven. The Red Fountain trainee walked out the fairy training school thinking of ways to romance his new love interest. He would be back tomorrow to learn the new girl's name and what makes her tick.

Pretty Boy Fan Club Meeting

Que-min giggled as her goofy friend Yeon Wha gushed about how hot Kun looked in his latest magazine spread in one of many teen heartthrob magazines. Yeon mused that he would look even hotter if he were snuggled up against the delicious Jung Woo or bad boy Ga-Woon in a steamy embrace or kiss. Que-min blushed just thinking about it. Gay pretty boys were so hot. And fragile looking pretty boys who may or may not be gay were even better. The former tough chick longed to hold and protect Jung Woo. But there was one problem and it's name was Ghoon-hahm Che. No matter what, she would find away around the ferocious ganger leader and towards her crush Jung Woo. She would even fight Ghoon-hahm again if she had to. Jung Woo would be hers if it were the last thing she did…

TBC…

AN: Our little Que-min is determined isn't she? Too bad she won't end up with him. (giggles) And Ghoon-hahm is stalking Tae thinking she is Jung Woo. Things are about to get ugly real quick. Jung Woo is digging himself a deeper hole as he lies through the skin of his teeth and he has the arrogant and determined Riven hot for him now too. And we still don't know why Jung Woo can turn into a fairy. ; Well, we will just have to wait for the next chapter for a slight peek into why Jung Woo can transform and the origins of his power. Ok. Gotta go. Later! R&R!!!


End file.
